No longer an Apple
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: Tag to "A Katy or a Gaga" Adam kicks Kurt out of the Apples. Mentions of Kadam. Just a lot of words that my brain would not let me dispose of.


**Tag to : "A Katy or a Gaga" season 5 episode 4. Spoilers for everything up to and including that episode.**

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Mr R. Murphy and anyone else associated with the production of Glee. If I had my way we would have Kurt and Blaine every episode.! But alas, I am not paid to be a writer, I just bumble around for my own benefit and anyone else who may enjoy my ramblings.**

Glancing at his phone, Kurt grimaces as he sees another missed call followed immediately by another text from Adam. Another text that he'll conveniently ignore, another text, asking if they can talk about it, if Kurt would like to get coffee and discuss their relationship, _What relationship _Kurt thinks to himself, and another text asking why Kurt hasn't been at rehearsals with the other Adams Apples.

He's been avoiding Adam since he got back from Lima, and been doing a damn good job of it too if you ask him. He isn't ready to have this conversation with him, he doesn't want to have to justify his relationship with Blaine to him. He isn't ready to tell him that he is newly engaged to Blaine.

He's sitting there in a daze, remembering his last day in Lima, his last day in the arms of his fiancé. He's playing with his engagement ring, turning it around on his finger, planning his wedding, how they'll sing "Come What May" to each other. It's only when he hears someone call his name that he stops what he's doing and puts his hands into his pockets as he quickly stands up.

"Kurt" Adam says as he reaches him and pulls Kurt into a hug, running his hands up and down his back. Kurt remains stiff, passive and unresponsive, with his hands still in his pockets.

"Ah, Hi Adam, how are you?" Kurt awkwardly responds, trying his best to keep the discomfort from his face.

"Good, now that I've seen your gorgeous face. Where've you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages. I thought that once you came back from break that you'd call me and we'd catch up, maybe spend some time alone, but you haven't responded to my calls or texts"

"Yeh, I've been pretty busy at Vogue with Fashion week and all and trying to keep up with Cassie July's classes, also I've been helping Rachel with her Funny Girl auditions. She had her chemistry read last week, so we're all really hopeful. And I've got a job too, at the Spotlight Diner". Kurt replies, subtly stepping back as Adam presses forward. Kurt hadn't mentioned to Adam that Finn has passed away and that he'd been back to Ohio twice since Spring Break.

Adam reaches out and touches Kurt's left arm, just below the elbow. "Oh wow, you have been busy. Any chance we can have dinner or something this week? I really want to see you again" Whilst he's talking, he gently moves his hand down Kurt's arm, stopping at his wrist. He begins to pull his hand from his pocket and tries to take his hand. Before he gets to Kurt's ring finger, luckily his cell rings and he drops Kurt's hand immediately, apologising, saying he has to take this call, quickly explaining he's been trying to book a concert for the Adam's apples. As he turns his back, Kurt grabs his bag and disappears before Adam can turn around and see where he's gone.

Reaching his apartment, he confides in Rachel and Santana. Santana tells him to suck it up and stop being such a chicken and to come clean with Adam and Rachel just reminds him of the Brody fiasco and to not let Adam believe he stands a chance with Kurt.

Kurt Skype's with Blaine that evening and he decides to tell him about his conversation with Adam. Blaine understands completely and agrees with both Rachel and Santana. Blaine really wanted to know how far Kurt's relationship with Adam had progressed and up until now other that Kurt telling him it 'never got serious', he still wasn't sure how far they'd gone.

Gazing at Kurt through the computer, his face suddenly serious, he asks him if he can ask him a question.

"Sure honey, anything" Kurt replies.

"Um, I know you said that you and Adam weren't serious, but were you boyfriends? Did you sleep together?" Kurt remains silent, an unreadable look on his face. Blaine begins to apologise, "I'm sorry, I've overstepped, I don't have any right to ask that question of you".

'Blaine, stop, you have every right to ask and the answer is no. I never had sex with him, I slept in his bed once, but that was all, I couldn't let him touch me that way. Even when we would make out, it felt wrong, all I kept thinking about was how you used to touch me and I didn't want his hands on me. I never stopped loving you. It's only ever been you. So now, here's what I'll do. Adam obviously thinks we're boyfriends, although, I don't understand how. I'll speak to him tomorrow at school, no coffee date, no dinner, I'll tell him at rehearsals, is that Ok?"

"Sure Kurt, whatever you want, I've no reason to distrust you. God, I miss you so much, I just want it to be July already. Why can't it be July? I can't wait to hold you and sleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. We can sleep naked if we want to, we can have sex whenever we want to-I just can't wait" Blaine gushes.

"Me either, but we'll see each other before then anyway, I'll be home for your graduation. I've booked a room at the Courtyard Hotel. We'll definitely get some alone time then and won't have to worry about Dad or Carol or your parents".

"That sounds amazing. I can't wait, I'll stock up on lube and condoms. We're not leaving the bed at all! We'll I'd better go, I have a homework assignment to finish and I have to finishing prepping my NYADA piece. I love you so much Kurt. Talk tomorrow?"

"Of course, I love you too Blaine. – Goodnight'

The next day Kurt manages to avoid Adam all day and responds to only one of his numerous text messages, saying that yes he will be at rehearsal.

As he steps inside the auditorium, he is greeted by his fellow 'apples', some saying they'd missed his amazing voice and that they don't sound the same without him. Kurt has just put his bag down and removed his jacket, when Adam takes his left hand, a frown suddenly on his face.

"Kurt?"

He doesn't, respond, he can't. He knows what question is coming next.

"What's this Kurt?"

He can't help it, but he says "A Ring"

"Yes I can see that, but why is it on your left hand ring finger?"

"It's an Engagement Ring"

"An Engagement Ring?"

Kurt snaps "Yes Adam, and engagement ring, I'm engaged! Engaged to be married!

"Engaged to whom?"

"Seriously, you have to ask me that? Blaine of course! The love of my life. My soul-mate". Kurt doesn't mean to sound cruel, but he just can't hold the bitch back.

"You're engaged to Blaine? The man who cheated on you? You've been seeing him behind my back? I thought we were exclusive, I thought we had something".

"Adam, we haven't been on a date in ages, I've never let you really kiss me. We've held hands, we've cuddled, we've had coffee, watched movies and had dinner. How could you think we had something? I'm sorry if you think that I lead you on, but you knew exactly how I felt about him. When I went home for spring break, we reconnected again and he proposed, I accepted, end of story"

Suddenly Adam is walking away, back down the stairs. "Alright everyone, positions please, let's take it from the top. He turns to Kurt and says, "Sorry Kurt this is a closed rehearsal, all non members have to leave".

Kurt doesn't say anything, he just picks up his bag, leaves and thinks to himself. _Well that went better than expected._

_**A/N I thought the episode kind of skimmed over Adam and Kurt's interaction after Klaine became engaged. It needed something more. Anyone else think that Glee is a little disjointed this season without Cory?. Don't get me wrong, I'm a Gleek to the core, it just seems that the writers are having trouble.**_


End file.
